The Unknown Battle
by Umi-chii
Summary: [EDITTED:171006] Brooklyn was just an ordinary transferee who's been dragged into a new school, probably as a guinea pig of his uncle. Sadly, he'll need more than wits and smile to survive as resident rebel is on the way to topple him over.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade G-Revolution. If I do, it won't be some children-rated anime. Yeah.

I... Editted some stuffs out of boredom... When I'm suppose to be studying for Biology. Hah. Fear the glory of periodic exams. Nyah. If I got anything wrong, don't sue me. Its been years since the last time I wrote, watch, or ever read a Beyblade fic. I'm just getting myself readjust.

----------------------

**Chapter One: The Unknown Meeting**

----------------------

"Damn you!" The boy's angry cry accompanied his fist that was ready to unleash its blow to the enemy. However, the lad's opponent effortlessly evaded the attack and answered back with a strong kick to the boy's stomach. The defeated one lost consciousness and fell to the ground,joining his knocked-out comrades.

The orange sun revealed itself behind the amber clouds, giving chance to its rays to spread on the afternoon land. School was over a few hours ago and most of the students have left. Except for a group of boys and another boy, who decided to settle things in a petty fight. The single lad may seem disadvantageous at first, but in the end, he was the only one left standing.

The boy lifted an eyebrow and breathed out a sigh. Then he turned around and walked away from the scene.

---

"See ya, Garl!" an orange haired teen said before running straight to the new school he was transferred at, "Brooklyn! Don't forget to stay out of trouble!" Garland shouted back in inside his car though Brooklyn seems not to have heard him so he just closed the car window and went straight to his own school.

Brooklyn, former student of the Bega University is now transferred to the public. He was supposedly to be studying his last year in Bega, if it wasn't for his uncle, who is actually Garland's father, insisted that Brooklyn should be the 'model' of the new public school he's working on so now he's here, staring straight at the campus that's covered by a swarm of students, boys and girls chatting. Shrugging, he just continued toward not minding some other students' stare or the girls' mummers.

---

In the soccer field, all of the students have gathered around the field, since their auditorium couldn't fit a school of more than a thousand population for their school opening ceremony. Soon, Mr. Dickenson, the principal of the campus, went up the stage and greeted the students. Cheers and claps can be heard, and after the little introduction, Mr. Dickenson finally brought on to the topic to introduce the newest student,

"Now everyone, I want you to meet Brooklyn S. Bega."

Walking to the stage, the 16 year old teen greeted the whole crowd with his smile, sending a lot of girls shining with admiration while the boys only shrugging. Others glare or mumble except for one teen, arms crossed in his chest who was the last one in the crowd, isolating himself from everybody else.

Though he was the far last, he can still see the boy pretty clear and somewhere in his mind, he still have the same thought about him.

_'What a brat... There's no doubt he's the same as everyone else in here...'_

Mihaeru Yui, one of the campus' isolated and loner students was a difference when it comes to the student bodies. To exclude the fact hat he was a loner, he was always picked into fights by the seniors. Though he was always outnumbered, he always ends up as the winner though sometimes, he have to come home with a bruise or so. Deep in his thoughts and unbeknownst to him, two figures came up behind him.

"Yo Mihaeru! You okay?" a boy, with flaming red hair and brown in the back, slapped in the back that sent the boy stumbling a bit forward. Turning around to glare and ready to beat the boy into a pulp, he only stopped and remained his cool when he recognized one of his friend.

"I'm fine, Raul." he sighed patting some unexisting dusts in his shoulder and glared at Raul again. Glancing next to the boy was girl with short pink hair who also wears the same uniform like the other girls, the gray polo with a checkered gray and brown vest outside of it and the silver skirt that reach up to her knees with her mid-knee socks and the ordinary black shoes, staring at him in a strange yet worried face. Mihaeru sighed again. No wonder she was staring at him like that. She was capable of knowing anything he think of with just one look at his eyes.

"And I'm fine too, Matilda." he reassured Matilda. Matilda Yui is the younger sister of Mihaeru. Even though they live alone with Raul and his sister, they're both still incapable of mixing into the life that other wants them to be. They rather to prefer the cold and lonely world, only wanting each other because of their fear from outsiders. No one knows why both of them are like this. Well, if you exclude Raul and his sister.

Their father died in a murder case and soon, their mother followed step. After a few months, they were sent to an orphanage and stayed there until the arrival of the Fernandez to adopt them since the twin's father is a good friend of Yui's mother.

Their life in the orphanage was horrible, being bullied and treated like nothing. It was there where Mihaeru's anger grew and became a hatred that's beyond control. Not long enough it turned him into a demon that once triggered, might not be controlled again. Each passing day, each passing taunts, whisper, fights, hatred, each of them only make his anger grew. Even though Matilda wasn't so much like Mihaeru, she was still a quiet person and always avoid others' company. But she does reply to questions asked, unlike her brother.

"You're not your usual self." she asked him, still staring at him with that worried look that made Mihaeru scowl. Grunting, he just turned around, facing the stage again, hands still crossed in his chest and stared intensely at Brooklyn who was already leaving the stage.

---

Sometimes, he wonders why he does things he doesn't want to. For glory, for name, for honor; he doesn't know. And he probably doesn't want to.

He stood there, waiting for the principal to stop his talk and hand the microphone over so he can start his speech. Finally, after some five or couple more minutes, the old man stopped and have him the microphone.

He opened his mouth and began the rather long and cliche speech, wonderfully written by Garland. Once he finished, he just smiled as best as he could. He took a mental note on why no one can see through these fake smiles of his.

Taking one last look from the people, he let his eyes wander until they settle on a blonde boy with piercing cold blue eyes. He stared back into those eyes, as if the boy wanted to dig a hole and burry him inside.

The two continued their staring match, until the principal coughed rather loudly and motioned for the boy to leave the stage. He nodded numbly and went on his way, stealing a glance here and then of the cold boy.

_'Not bad for a new school. They get a new crowd, a new transferee, and an old rebel on the way.'_

"So I guess its time to start the day then! Students, you can now go to your homeroom and begin your class." Mr. Dickenson said happily, students leaving at once in a wide disarray.

Grabbing his back, Brooklyn felt a hand patted him on the back and noticed Mr. Dickenson whispering a soft 'Good Luck' to him. He stared at the principal and then at the school building.

_'As if it Luck will come to me...'_

**TBC**


End file.
